


Taken

by Turkborne



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, TURKS being badasses, Unresolved Romantic Tension, gotta rescue the pres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: Rufus, the new president of Shinra, has been kidnapped but thankfully the TURKS are here to rescue him.This is a short ficlet inspired by Brilcrist's wonderful art, specifically the third image in this post: https://twitter.com/agikun/status/1279771943185510406?s=19
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 14
Kudos: 107





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brilcrist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brilcrist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tsengru Paint Series by Brilcrist](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/645877) by Brilcrist. 



> Beta'd by the lovely Nikasha! Thank you so much!

He’d been taken. Another attempt to wrest Shinra from his grasp during the shift of ownership by some power-hungry moron. Rufus could hear the gunfire echo down the halls. He was locked in this room, barely more than a closet. Based on the construction of the building itself, it was one of the ones built near a support pillar- It was a Shinra facility underplate. This had been an inside job. 

  
No wonder he hadn’t been gone long. The men who had taken him were a typical enough mix, but recognizable enough that Rufus easily placed the man who had targeted him from within his own company in their grasping reach for power. 

Heidegger.

The man had worked under his father for long enough that Rufus knew his strategies. This was his usual heavy-handed bullshit, although wrapped up in the guise of underplate gang-violence. What bribes had been made for this to occur?

A few more gunshots rang out. The fight was holding out too long. There were no SOLDIERS here to rescue him. Strange. The TURKS were too few in number these days to take out a fully armed group like this. Rufus knew that. 

And yet-

A heavy bang of a body slamming against the door to the room he was being held in told him otherwise. He pressed himself against the wall and the door came in, along with a cloud of dust. A blood-spattered feral grin and bright red hair broke into his view. “C’mon boss, let’s get you out of here!”

  
  
Rufus nodded and let himself be tugged into the hall. He was shoved down it and he nearly tripped over a prone body. The new president didn’t take the time to look close enough to see if they were dead or unconscious. Another gunshot rang out and he did his damnedest to keep up with the way Rude was hauling him down the hall. 

“Run,” the man’s voice rumbled quietly, somehow cutting through all the noise even as he pushed him past a corner. A gun was pressed into his hands. “Take the stairs up and then head left.”

He nodded, almost completely sure Rude had missed it when he dived back into the fray. 

There wasn’t any time. 

He bolted, using his momentum and the banister to propel himself up the stairs a little faster, taking two steps at a time. There was a man at the top, almost waiting for him. There was no time to cock the gun. Rufus slammed into him, wall cracking behind his body and making the air rush out of both their chests. 

He kept running. Down the hall, toward the exit. Away from this. 

“Sir!” Tseng grabbed him and shoved him against the wall just as he heard the gun fire. He felt the blood on his cheek. Tseng returned fire, a single bullet through the man’s head and he slumped to the ground. “Sir, we need to-”

Tseng kept speaking, pulling him along with his good arm, but he didn’t hear it. His vision was filled with the blood soaking Tseng’s suit. Rufus’s hands trembled for a bare moment as he grabbed Tseng and pulled him close. “You’re hit.”

His hand covered the bullet wound and he could feel Tseng’s blood gushing against his own suit. An artery was hit. All he could hear was Tseng breathing and the hum of the lights above them both. Tseng held him gently for a short moment.

“Mr. President, we need to move,” Tseng whispered. Rufus pulled back and nodded, looking at his hand covered in blood. Tseng grabbed his wrist, pulled him through the facility. It was enough. Rufus was able to aim his gun and take out a few of his kidnappers alongside his quickly weakening bodyguard. 

They made it outside, hearing a young woman yell out to Reno. Grenades were thrown. Rude practically threw them both into the helicopter and Reno bolted in after them along with the short blonde woman, covered in as much blood as he was, who threw him a big grin. “Don’t worry, sir, I’ve got a cure in my bangle. Fun night, huh?”

“Elena-” Tseng started to scold, pain evident in his voice as the motor whirred to life and they started to take off. Concern easily placed in Rufus’s eyes. He couldn’t afford to lose Tseng at this juncture. Not when Heidegger was being so bold. 

“Yes sir, I’m on it!” Elena chirped back, materia glowing in her bangle while she was pressing Tseng into a seat of his own. Rufus looked out the side of the Helicopter, strapping himself in.

He couldn’t lose Tseng when he was just beginning to care about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and if you enjoyed please give Bril some love in addition to any kudos/comments you feel up to leaving for me. Without fandom feeding each other we wouldn't make anything at all.


End file.
